Leo and the Rose
by bethanysgirl99
Summary: Rose is a girl who lost her family to the foot. She takes up residence with the turtles. She thought she couldn't love another. Leo then has feelings for her. Rated T for cussing and violence.
**Prologue**

the sun was just beginning to set as we sat on the edge of a building. My head was rested on his shoulder, his intense gaze never faltering. I loved him. He was mine and i was his. We were inseparable...

I still remember that cold, starless rainy night. The Night i lost him. The final straw had been pulled. I had shoved everyone out. I didn't want to be seen in that state. I no longer had a reason to love, to live. On the one year aniversary of his death, i had locked myself in my room. I was going to do the unspeakable. Just as i had started to put the knife to my throat, three fingers latched onto my hand that held the knife. I loosened my grip on the knife, allowing him to take it. I couldn't control myself any longer. I hunched over and started to sob. Yet again, Leo was saving me. I looked up at him, tears running down my cheeks.

"Why did you stop me? Why? Do you want me to suffer?" he got onto his knee's.

"I stopped you because this isn't what he would want. I know you are in pain. I know you are grieving." he grabbed my hands in his.

"I stopped you..." He took a deep breath.

"Because i can't imagine a world without you, Rose." I let him embrace me. I couldn't imagine Leo being gone. But i still love him. I would always have nightmares. No matter what.

"I..." he rested his chin on my head.

"I love you Rose. More than the stars in the sky. More than i have ever known." I rested in his embrace. Leo was sixteen and i had just turned seventeen two weeks ago. I was suddenly overcome with a feeling i hadn't had in years. i lifted my head and kissed Leo on the lips. His lips were warm and soft. he wrapped his arms around me. He laid on the floor, me on top of him. We kissed each other. I had feelings for him. I hadn't shown anyone though.

* * *

 **The next day.**

I had stayed up all night with Leo. I was in my room, relaxing in my bed. My mother had died of cancer. It didn't happen on its own though. The Shredder had planted a chemical in her food that causes cancer. By the time we found out it was too late. Now i lived in the lair with Master Splinter and the other turtles. it was nice to have a sensei again. My clan had been destroyed by The Shredder. I found myself falling asleep. I was exhausted from last night with Leo.

It has been about a month since that night with Leo. I was worried. I should've had my period two weeks ago. I haven't told Leo. Didn't want to worry him. besides, my period has been late before, and Leo was a turtle. It wasn't possible...was it? No, it is impossible. It is absolutely positively impossible. I decided to wait a few more weeks to confirm my worries.

two months, two freaking months! Its never been this late! I shouldn't freak out. I shouldn't freak-

"Rose?" My thoughts were interrupted my Master Splinters voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. He was standing in front of the couch.

"what is it sensei?"

"You've been off lately. Is something the matter?"

"No Sensei. I'm just thinking about my mom." That was a lie. I just lied to sensei! How could I?

"I see." he said. I yawned.

"I will leave you to your thoughts." He started to walk away.

"Oh, and Rose." I looked at him.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes sensei." i said. My father had been absent since i was six months old. I was taught by my mother how to fight and such. I didn't remember him. So Splinter was the closest thing to a father i've ever had. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see Leo had left me some pizza from last night. i wondered how much he had fought his brothers to save it for me. I got a plate and warmed the two pieces up.

when i was done eating. I decided to go to the surface. I left a note for splinter. I got twenty dollars out of my bank. When i reached the surface, i went to the local pharmacy. I went to the feminine isle. I got a pregnancy test. I went to the checkout. The cashier looked at me funny.

"For my mom." i said. He nodded in acknowledgement. I stuffed the box into my purse. When i was back to the lair, i went to the bathroom. I opened the box and took the test.

"The moment of truth. Please be negative, please be negative." I looked at the stick. my face went pale.

"Shit."

* * *

 **and that is it for this chapter guys! sorry for the cussing. See you later bros!**


End file.
